Last!
by Asia Tetsu
Summary: hanya sebuah misi kecil untuk gadis bermanik salju ini, yaitu 'mengalahkan' mereka yaitu anggota kiseki no sedai, berjuang mengalahkan mereka bersama kakaknya dan anggota team miliknya.tanpa dia sadari, kalau dirinya dan mantan anggota bayangan kiseki no sedai yang sekarang masuk di teamnya memiliki ikatan yang tak diingat./ KurokoTetsuxOC(Readers) / Chapter 1! / Arigatou!
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadoshi-ji

Stories © Asia Tetsu.

Warning : banyak!

Rate : T.

Enjoy!

...

"Apa?!, ...-chan mau pindah?"

Gadis yang berusia 9 tahun itu menatap pemuda yang bersurai coklat muda yang mengaguk samar, gadis bermanik salju ini menunduk menutupi wajah polosnya, iris nya melirik laki-laki cilik bersurai biru muda yang menatap gadis ini heran. kedua tangan gadis ini mengepal erat, perasaan gelisah menyelimuti gadis ini, tidak-tidak! dia harus berbicara kepada kedua sahabatnya ini. ia membuka mulut dan berucap. :

"Sebenarnya, aku sama seperti ...-chan, aku juga akan pindah ke Amerika, karena kaa-san dan aku merindukan kakak ku, jadi.. Gomen, ...-kun, kami berdua akan meninggalkan mu sendirian." Jelas gadis ini menahan isak sambil menggegam erat tangan bocah biru itu. tangan sebelah yang tidak genggam gadis itu langsung menghapus air mata dari manik saljunya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Iie, aku mengerti, Rea. aku juga tidak merasa sendiri, kita bisa memakai ponsel.. Jadi kita bisa berhubungan lewat email atau telphone, benarkan ...-kun?" Tanya bocah bersurai biru muda itu kepada pemuda cilik bersurai coklat.

"Tentu saja, Baka Rea! jangan menangis seperti itu! tertawalah dan tersenyum itu bisa membuat mu bahagia terus, kalau dirimu menangis itu akan menghapus rasa bahagia mu tau!" Jawab dan nasihat bocah itu sambil tersenyum. Gadis bernama Rea itu mengaguk dan menghapus air matanya, sudut bibirnya membentuk cengiran lebar. kakinya melangkah kearah kedua bocah yang mengarahkan kedua telapak mereka agar di genggam olehnya.

"Arigatou, ...-kun, ...-chan."

* * *

"Arigatou.."

Terlihat gadis remaja yang sedang mengigau, air matanya keluar dari kelopak mata yang tertutup rapat, kedua belah pipinya banyak bekas air mata yang mengering, nafas berhembus dengan teratur dari bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka, apalagi wajah polos seperti boneka porselein yang terlihat manis dan juga ia yang sedang memeluk erat boneka teddy berbulu putih lembut, benar-benar menggemaskan. Gadis ini melengguh kecil dan menghapus air yang terus mengalir dari kelopak matanya, tanpa menyadari itu air mata miliknya.

"Arigatou ...-kun, ...-chan." Igau gadis ini yang masih tertidur pulas. ya, sebelum bunyi ketukan yang akan mulai mengusik tidur pulasnya.

"Rea bangun!" Seruan suara dari balik pintu kamar milik Rea- yang kita baru tau nama gadis itu, dengan apalagi suara ketukan yang begitu keras membuat Rea terusik dari mimpinya. igauan yang tadinya keluar sekarang terhenti dan berganti lengguhan kecil. Rea menggantikan posisi tidurnya menjadi bantalnya menjadi tutup wajahnya agar meredam teriakan di balik pintu.

"Rea bangun! astaga, sayang sudah jam berapa ini," Seru lembut kembali terdengar di telinga Rea,

Suara ketukan kembali membuat diri gadis bersurai hitam panjang yang sedikit ada beberapa surai berwarna merah ini. mulai mengambil bantal yang berada di wajahnya dan mulai membuka kelopak matanya dengan perlahan, sinar-sinar rembulan mulai menerpa manik salju nya yang belum bisa beradaptasi sepenuhnya, ia mengerjap-ngerjap matanya untuk mengatasi sinar sang bulan yang masih terjaga. Rea beranjak dari tidurnya menjadi duduk dan kemudian merenggang tubuh yang kaku, alis nya mengeryit heran saat sesuatu mengalir di pipinya.

"Are?" Gumam Rea saat menghapus air mata ini, gadis ini terdiam saat mencerna apa yang terjadi, ouh! dia ingat, ternyata mimpi yang seperti kenyataan itu kembali mulai menjajah mimpi indahnya. dia menghela nafas dengan perlahan dan mulai beranjak dari tempatnya. ia mulai kembali mendengar seruan dari seseorang, Rea yang membuka pintu demi keselamatan sang pintu yang akan di buka secara paksa,

"Kaasan, suruh otousan buka seca- aa, kau ternyata sudah bangun, sayang," Ucap wanita berumur 37 tahun, tapi wajah wanita ini terlihat terawat. Rea menatap sayu kepada wanita ini, gadis bermanik salju ini memeluk manja kepada wanita bersurai hitam yang tergerai sepunggung, mata merah wanita ini menatap Rea lucu.

"Okaasan, ada apa? inikan masih jam tiga lewat tiga puluh pagi, memang kita mau kemana?" Tanya Rea menatap nya dengan ngantuk, wanita ini yang mengacak rambut surai hitam Rea , lebih tepatnya- dia ibu Rea, iris snow nya menatap dandanan ibunya yang terlihat rapih, memang kita mau kemana, hmm? otak yang terbilang pintar milik Rea ini mulai berputar, memikirkan kemana dirinya bangun sepagi ini, dia ingat-.

"Rea.. jangan bilang... ka-" Ucapan Ibu terpotong saat anaknya melepaskannya dan kembali memasuk kamarnya dan mulai mengambil potongan pakaian di lemari miliknya dan mulai memasuki kamar mandi.

"Gyaa! aku lupa! Gomenne.. Okaasan!" Teriak Rea di dalam kamar mandi, Ibu hanya dari dua anak ini menggeleng melihat anak gadisnya seperti itu dan menutup pintu kamar milik Rea. Rea mengutuk dirinya yang tidak sengaja melupakan sesuatu yang sepenting ini.

"Dasar! padahal dia yang bersemangat ingin kembali ke jepang, tapi, malah dia bisa melupakan hal itu."

* * *

Hiruk pikuk menyelimuti bandara yang terkenal di LA, Amerika ini. terlihat sebuah keluarga yang sedang berbicara sambil menunggu jadwal terbang kedua anak keluarga, suara tawa kecil keluar dari bibir tipis milik mu saat ayah mu mengusap kepala mu dengan sayang, tidak kalah dengan ibu mu yang sedang memeluk dirimu sambil mengelus punggung mungil milik mu.

"Hati-hati ya Rea, terima kasih sudah membantu ibu," Ucap ibu mu sambil mengelus pipi mu dengan lembut. kau mengaguk sambil tersenyum lebar,

"Oh iya, Rea.." kau menoleh saat ayah memanggil nama mu.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya, dan, jika ada sesuatu dengan kalian, jangan lupa hubungi kami." Ucap Ayah kalian berdua sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, Tousan." Ucap dirimu mengaguk dan tertawa kecil saat ayah mu mengelus surai hitam mu dengan lembut.

"Dan, juga setelah sampai, segeralah selesaikan misi mu yang kau bilang itu, jangan sampai ketauaan, nanti seperti musim dingin lalu, yang ketahuan oleh keempat teman mu." Lanjut ayah mu sambil tersenyum mengejek, kau mengembung pipi mu sebal.

"Aku tau, Tousan!"

kedua orang tua mu terkekeh melihat dirimu yang lucu di mata mereka, suara pengumuman penerbangan terdengar bahwa jadwal pesawat yang kau naikki akan lepas landas. kau berpamitan kepada orang tua mu dan berjalan meninggalkan orang tua mu yang berada di bawah sambil menunggu pesawat mu terbang.

"Jaa, Kaasan! Tousan!"

Pesawat yang kau naiki lepas landas, tempat duduk mu berada di dekat jendela, Iris mu tidak henti-hentinya melihat awan yang seperti mengikuti pesawat yang kau tumpangi, otak mu yang masih mengingat mimpi semalam, dirimu tidak bisa mengingat kedua nama bocah dan wajahnya, terasa samar dan sangat susah di ingat. jika kau paksakan kepala mu, pasti sakit. apalagi, mimpi ini sudah lama sekali tidak muncul, tapi sekarang mimpi itu datang kembali. kau menggeleng kepala mu dan mengeluarkan ponsel, jari-jari lentik mu menekan galery photo dan melihat photo-photo teman-teman di sekolah mu, terlihat para senior mu yang semangat berlatih basket, sungguh dirimu sangat kagum kepada senior mu yang memiliki keyakinan yang kuat, apalagi dengan kakak mu dan bayangan nya itu. Aa, kau menjadi mengingat 3 minggu yang lalu saat dirimu akan ke Amerika karena ibu mu ada suatu masalah dan meminta bantuan mu.

* * *

(( 3 Minggu yang lalu. ))

* * *

Suatu hari, saat team seirin melawan team Shinkyo dan hasilnya, yang di menangkan oleh seirin, sekarang team kalian sedang perjalanan kembali ke majiba. manik mu tanpa henti menatap kedua pemuda berlaian surai ini. mereka terlihat akrab di mata mu mengingatkan dirimu dengan seseorang, ahh. tidak maksud mu dua orang, kau merintih kecil saat kepala mu terasa sakit mengingat sesuatu di kepala mu. sebuah tepukan lembut menyentuh bahu mu, dirimu tersentak dan langsung menoleh kearah orang yang menepuk mu, terlihat kakak kelas perempuan mu menatap mu cemas.

"Rea-chan, Daijoubu?" Tanya Aida menatap mu cemas. dirimu menggeleng kecil dan seraya berkata :

"Un, Daijoubu." Aida mengaguk mengerti sambil mengelus punggung mu, kau sadari, saku blazer mu terasa bergetar. dirimu mengambil ponsel mu yang berada di saku dan melihat, kenapa ponsel mu bergetar? . dirimu membuka flat ponsel mu dan melihat siapa yang menelphone mu.

'Okaasan Call's '

Manik mu menyipit melihat siapa yang menelphone mu, Aida yang melihat mu seperti itu langsung menatap layar ponsel mu, Aida memberi kode agar dirimu mengakat sambungan telphone itu dan hanya di balas dengan anggukan oleh mu, kakak kelas mu langsung meninggalkan dirimu yang sedang mengakat telphone dari ibu mu.

click!

"Hallo Okaasan?" Sapa mu ramah, Kagami yang mendengar dirimu yang memanggil ibu kalian langsung berjalan kearah mu, alis Kagami menukik heran, karena ibu kalian menelphone.

"Hallo sayang." Sapa balik ibu mu, dirimu langsung mendekati ponsel mu di telinga Kagami biar dia bisa mendengar suara ibu kalian. Kagami menarik dirimu agar terdengar suara ibu dengan lebih jelas, dengan cara Kagami merangkul mu.

"Kaasan, ada apa?" Tanya dirimu, suara helaan nafas resah terdengar dari telinga kalian berdua, dirimu mengeryit dahi heran mendengar suara resah dari ibu kalian, Manik salju mu melirik kearah Kagami yang juga sedang melirik dirimu, heran.

"Begini, Butik Kaasan disini sedang ada masalah dan..." penjelasan ibu mu langsung di potong oleh Kagami yang merebut ponsel mu, dirimu hanya mengembung pipi mu tidak suka melihat Kagami yang asal merebut dan memotong pembicaraan ibu kalian.

"Masalah apa Kaasan?! , siapa yang membuat masalah?! aku akan kesana?!" tanya Kagami panjang lebar tanpa henti.

Dirimu hanya menggeleng kepala mu, melihat kakak mu seperti itu. manik mu melihat ke depan jalan, tempat dimana team kalian sudah berjalan menjauh dari kalian berada, mungkin Aida sudah memberi tau kepada mereka, bahwa kau dan Kagami akan menyusul ke majiba.

"Sayang, tidak usah seperti itu. hanya masalah kecil, dan. kau tidak perlu ke Amerika," jawab ibu kalian, dengan lembut. Kagami mengaguk mengerti dan tidak mengerti untuk mu,

"Jadi, masalah kecil itu apa Kaasan?" tanya Kagam dengan nada halus, dirimu menarik Kagami ke kursi panjang yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat kalian berdiri, dirimu menepuk tempat kosong yang berada di sebelah mu, Kagami melihat mu langsung mengaguk kecil dan duduk di sebelah mu.

"Begini, di butik Okaasan ada masalah, dan. Kaasan, tidak bisa mengurusi masalah itu, karena kaasan membantu tousan tugas keluar kota disini. jadi, kaasan mau Rea datang ke amerika untuk berapa minggu," Iris scarlet Kagami melirik mu yang mengaguk kecil dan berkata 'baiklah.', bibir mu juga membentuk sumringan kecil agar menyakini kakak mu,

"Tentu saja, Kaasan." Jawab Kagami tersenyum lebar, kalian bisa mendengar helaan nafas lega setelah Kagami mengucapkan 'tentu saja.', memang, ibu kalian sangat menyukai perkejaan butik nya yang sudah lama dikerjakan itu.

"Yokkata, kaasan pasti menelphone pihak sekolah kalian, agar bisa mengizinkan Rea agar bisa ke amerika, baiklah. jaga dirimu baik-baik ya Taiga, dan nanti akan Kaasan hubungi mu lagi." Ujar dan pamit ibu kalian lembut,

"Hai, Kaasan."

Suara telphone di tutup terdengar di telinga kalian, helaan nafas lega juga terdengar di bibir dirimu dan Kagami, tangan mu mengambil ponsel mu dan memasukan kembali ke saku blazer mu. "Ne, oniichan." Saut mu, Kagami melirik mu yang sedang menatap langit sore, dengan dahi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kagami, pemuda bersurai gradasi ini tau, ada yang aneh dari manik snow adiknya.

"Jangan meremehkan lawan mu nanti, dan. masih banyak team yang paling kuat dari pada anggota kisedai itu, jadi berhati-hatilah dan jaga emosi konyol mu,"

"dan, berhentilah sementara waktu, kalau kondisi mu kurang baik. dirimu akan mengalami cedera." Nasehat mu panjang lebar,

Kagami mengaguk mengerti, tunggu. kenapa dia yang di nasehati oleh mu? Siapa yang menjadi kakak disini ? Kau atau dia? urat kesal kakak mu mulai bermuculan seiring nasehat mu yang keluar dari bibir mu. tangannya sudah beracang-ancang untuk mencubit pipi mu dengan gemasnya.

"Kau mengertikan, Taiga?" Tanya mu melirik kakak mu, dirimu langsung bergedik takut karena melihat aura suram di sekitar kakak mu dan apalagi tatapan iris scarlet nya menatap mu tajam,

"Ha'i, onee...chan.." Jawab Kagami dengan suara ambigu membuat mu semakin takut. tangan Kagami mulai menarik pipi mu dengan gemas.

"O-ouch! ini sakit Taiga!" Seru mu menarik tangan kakak mu agar menjauh, tetapi hasilnya Nol, dirimu tidak bisa menjauhkan tangan Kagami,

"Sumimmasen, Oneechan~~ aku ingin mendengar nasehat oneechan lagi~~," dirimu hanya bergedik takut mendengar suara kakak mu, seperti pria tua yang penyuka gadis sma. menjijikan.

"Rea-san, Kagami-kun. kalian berdua di lihat orang disini." Kakak beradik ini langsung menoleh saat mendengar suara kosong yang berada di depan kalian, manik mu dan Kagami melihat samar-samar pemuda berbalut sweater seirin, kau dan kakak mu mengerjap untuk melihat jelas pemuda di depan kalian.

"Kuroko/ Tetsuya-kun! Sejak kapan kau di sana!" Seru kalian dengan kompaknya, sang pemuda bersurai biru menatap kosong kearah kalian,

"Sejak Rea-san mengakat sambungan telphone, Rea-san bukannya merasakan diriku bukan?" Tanya Kuroko, dirimu hanya menggaruk kecil pipi mu gugup, memang. kau sudah merasakan sejak tadi, karena dirimu terlalu penasaran dengan masalah ibu mu.

"Hai, aku sudah merasakannya. tetapi, karena penasaran masalah ibu..." dirimu terdiam, otak mu terasa berputar merekam kejadian yang hampir sama seperti ini, bibir mu bergetar saat kepala mu terasa sakit.

"I-iittai," rintih mu, Kagami dan Kuroko langsung bergerak kearah mu, Kuroko langsung menepuk pundak mu dan Kagami juga langsung mengelus rambut mu, manik mu membulat saat mereka lakukan seperti ini.

Jantung dan otak mu tidak berfungsi dengan singkron, kejadian ini kembali menyetak otak mu yang sedang memutarkan ribuan video yang kau tidak mengerti, kedua anak laki-laki dan satu anak perempuan. menangis, tertawa, dan... basket. Kedua manik mu sedikit demi sedikit gelap, kau mengerjap pelan agar suasana gelap yang mulai menggoroti cahaya yang berada di penglihatan mu, agar menghilang. bibir mu tidak henti-hentinya merintih, suara kakak mu dan Kuroko hanya terdengar angin yang sedang bertiup.

Mata mu mulai menutup seiring cahaya mata mu menghilang, rasa gelap menyelimuti penglihatan mu, kau tidak melihat apa-apa lagi hanya hitam dan gelap, tanpa mendengar suara-suara yang berteriak nama mu dengan khawatir.

* * *

Setelah itu, kau tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi, kau hanya mengingat bahwa dirimu sudah terbangun di kamar mu dengan dahi di tempelkan oleh kain basah, dan kakak mu membawa sup jagung hangat untuk dirimu, Kagami memberi tahu mu bahwa kau tidak sadarkan diri setelah menjelaskan rasa penasaran mu dan setelah itu, dirimu mendesah pasrah, sungguh. kau sempat mengira, kalau kau ini adalah renkarnasi dari mereka, gila- memang. tetapi, rekaman ini selalu terekam di otak dan, apalagi. ini selalu terjadi saat melihat Kuroko.

"Hahhh.." Helaan nafas kembali keluar di bibir mu, lelah. mungkin, ingatan ini selalu berputar-putar membuat dirimu sakit kepala.

"Excuse me, Miss. Are you okay?" Kau tersentak saat seseorang menepuk bahu mu, manik mu langsung melihat seorang gadis cantik memakai pakaian semi-formal melihat mu khawatir, gadis ini duduk di sebelah mu, dirimu memperkirakan dengan analisa mu bahwa gadis ini lebih tua 3 tahun dari mu.

"Aa, I'm fine, thanks." Ujar mu tersenyum gugup, gadis itu tertawa kecil melihat gugup karena nya menyadari dirimu tengah melamun, manik mu menerawang ke langit luar,

biru. mengingatkan mu dengan pemuda datar itu, walau, kau tau bahwa pemuda itu pandai mengendalikan ekspresinya, Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Got crush?" tanya kembali gadis itu, kau langsung menggeleng kepala mu dengan cepat dan berkata, :

"tentu saja tidak, ehh!" gadis itu terkekeh kecil saat dirimu berucap gugup, kau mengingat bahwa pesawat ini ke jepang, tentu saja, sebagian dari penumpang pesawat ini mengerti bahasa jepang dan berbicara bahasa jepang.

"Sou, jadi kau berpikir apa onna?"

Dirimu terdiam, hari ini memang klub basket sedang bertanding dengan klub shuntoku, klub yang mengalahkan klub mu tahun lalu, sekarang kau tidak tau. bagaimana dengan nasib klub mu, apalagi disana ada si Shooter dari kiseki no sedai, kau mengepal tangan mu dan berkata untuk menjawab, :

"Aku sedang berpikir bagaimana nasib teman-teman ku disana, semoga saja mereka berhasil."

* * *

BERSAMBUNG!

* * *

(A/N.) :" Huehhh, Akhirnya FFn ini jadi juga,:""3 *sujud* Asia sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, untuk membuat ffn ini dari masa-masa tegang ujian dan ujian praktik, tetapi, karena otak asia sudah penuh dengan cerita ffn ini, dan hasilnya ffn ini.:"3

okay dengan ini FFN Endless love di nyatakan discounted!*ketukpentungan* nyehehe, Asia mengambil keputusan untuk mengambil nama 'Rea' dari Readers. kalian bisa menggantinya dengan nama readers, dan. kalian tau.. wattpad asia terblokir hueehhh:"""" *plakk . jadi asia harus membuat baru hiks dan apalagi sedikit lagi ujian nasional menghadang asia:""*pundung*

Kuroko :" Asia-san, otaknya tergeser."*liatasiapundung*

midorin:" itu karna ujian dan tugas praktek dirinya yng padat 'nodayo. jadi asia seperti itu.."

Akashi :" Sudahlah, biarkan Asia menggila dan, kalian baca terdahalu ffn endless love, agar mengerti jalan ini.. Ryota, daiki, atsushi. tolong tutup ffn gaje.."

AoKiseMura:" Arigatou Gozaimasu.. sudah membaca ffn ini gaje~~."

RnR Please,

Asia Tetsu.


	2. Chapter 2

Kau berjalan memasuki gedung olahraga yang menyelanggarakan pertandingan Too dan Seirin. tanganmu digenggam oleh Yuu dengan erat, agar dirimu tidak kabur dari tempat. dirimu sudah sampai dari Amerika, beberapa hari yang lalu, sesaat Seirin melawan Shuntoku. dan, karena kau belum mengatakan bahwa dirimu sudah berada di Jepang. jadinya, kau belum memberitahukan kakakmu,

Dan rekanmu di seirin dan juga teman-teman kecilmu. Kurang ajar memang, bagaimana lagi. kau ingin melihat kemampuan para anggota Kiseki no Sedai, yang semakin meninggkat ini. ahh, sekarang Kagami dan Kuroko melawan Aomine Daiki. inti dari Too, tidak anggota di Too pasti sebanding dengan Aomine. apalagi ditangani oleh Momoi Satsuki,

"Kagami-chan, apa kau tidak berpikir. kalau team Seirin akan kalah?" Tanya Yuu menatap dirimu yang memakai hoodie hitam, dan softlens berwarna hitam. menutupi manik salju milikmu, jangan lupa rambut yang sudah kau ikat. dan, yang ditutupi dengan penutup kepala dari hoodie tersebut dan jangan lupa dengan kacamata hitam.

"entahlah, aku belum melihat pertandingan mereka. jadinya aku tidak tau..." jawab mu menatap Yuu, dengan tatapan banyak arti. Yuu tau, bahwa dirimu tau apa akhir nanti pertandingan.

Brukk!

"I-iittai." pekik mu pelan, saat bahumu terbentur dengan tangan seseorang. kau menatap tajam ke arah orang tersebut, dan mendeklik tak suka. tapi, tatapan mu langsung berubah menjadi tatapan tersentak, kau melihat seorang yang sangat dirimu kenal bersama pemuda bersurai hijau yang memakai kacamata hitam. kau tau siapa mereka berdua, bagaimana ini? larikah? menyapakah? aktingkah?. sepertinya itu ide yang baik, kau harus berakting.

"Ahh, Daijoubu?" Tanya gadis itu menatap mu, kau hanya menatap gadis ini.

"Mezumi, biarkan saja ayo jalan. 'nodayo!" saut pemuda bersurai hijau, urat kesal sudah menonjol di keningmu mendengar ucapan dari pemuda tersebut. kalau kau tidak menyamar, dirimu sudah menendang lucky item pemuda tersebut dan menghancurkannya. kau menarik nafas pelan, dan beranjak dari jatuhmu.

"Daijoubu-tte," jawab mu singkat, suara merdu milikmu, sekarang terdengar berat dan dingin. tatapan sedikit menajam di manik hitammu,

"Syukurlah, Midorima-kun. jangan seperti itu!" ucap gadis yang bernama Mezumi, ini mengembungkan pipinya. sebal melihat tingkah laki-laki bersurai hijau, Midorima mengalihkan pandangnya.

"Biarkan saja, dia yang tidak melihat jalan 'nodayo!" saut Midorima, kau mengeluarkan hawa tidak suka kepada Midorima. Yuu yang peka langsung menarikmu, dan menyuruhmu menunduk meminta maaf.

"Sumimmasen, Reki-kun. memang sedikit rabun jauh, kalau tidak memakai kacamata yang berminus." saut Yuu membungkuk ke arah Mezumi dan Midorima.

"Hehh, tidak apa-apa. Reki-san, pasti sangat sulit berjalan. kalau semua pandangannya abstrak," ujar Mezumi dengan nada bersalah, kau membentuk senyuman tipis saat mendengar hal itu. ahh, ingin sekali dirimu memeluk Mezumi karena rindu. tetapi, kau harus melihat pertandingan ini,

"Yuu, cepatlah. pertandingan akan segara dimulai." Kau langsung berjalan tanpa berterima kasih, Yuu mendengus kesal kemudian ia menunduk untuk pamit.

"Aku permisi dulu," pamit Yuu meninggalkan Mezumi dan Midorima, dan dibalas lambaian tangan dari gadis bersurai torquise ini. tetapi, tidak dengan Midorima yang menatap ke arah mu dengan tatapan menyelidiki.

"Midorima-kun, ada apa?" tanya Mezumi heran, Midorima menggeleng kepala kecil.

"Tidak, aku kemarin tidak sengaja bertemu dengan gadis memakai penutup kepala hitam. kemarin sore bersama Takao," jawab Midorima dan berjalan ke arah ruangan pertandingan.

"Eeh, souka!?"

"Yaa, tetapi. bukannya aku mengingat ucapannya yang menyebalkan itu, 'nodayo!"

"Memang gadis itu, bilang apa?"

"Ramalan yang kau ikuti, sekarang menghianati. dan, hati yang sering dimakan oleh rasa manis kemenangan. sekarang merasakan pahitnya kekalahan, bagaimana perasaan mu, Midorima Shintarou?"

Gadis ini menyeringai di balik panas matahari memberi tahu musim panas yang akan datang, manik hijau milik Midorima menatap penuh ke arah gadis yang sedang memakai kaos berwarna putih dengan hoodie tanpa lengan. rambut yang terikat rapih dengan ditutupi oleh penutup kepala dari hoodie tersebut, kacamata berwarna hitam menutupi warna manik gadis ini.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, 'nodayo." jawab Midorima yang membawa bola, yang dilemparkan gadis tadi. karena ketahuan mengikut gadis ini,

"You gotta kidding me, Midorima Shintarou-san?. Aku tau, kau mengerti apa yang ku ucapkan. dan, pasti temanmu mengerti juga," ucap gadis ini masih mempertahankan seringaiannya.

Midorima terdiam menatap gadis ini dalam, menyelidiki siapa sebenarnya perempuan ini.

"kau selalu bilang, Tuhan memutuskan dan manusia berencana. yakan? ahh! tetapi, kau ingin mengutuk apa yang..."

"Hentikan, aku tau. apa yang kau bilang, sebenarnya... yang ku tak mengerti, apa yang kau mau?" Tanya Midorima menatap tajam ke arah gadis ini yang terkekeh.

"Aku hanya bilang, terima kasih. sudah merasakan apa yang lawan mu dulu, rasakan. yaitu sakit, kepedihan, dan semua macam rasa yang dirasakan lawan mu dulu ..." Jeda gadis ini tersenyum tipis, dia menatap Midorima lembut di balik kacamata hitamnya.

"Tetapi, ku yakin... kau bisa bangkit dan tambahkan kata kerja sama, di dalam permainanmu. jangan egois Midorima Shintarou-san," sambung gadis ini tersenyum, kemudian ia mengambil basket miliknya. dia berjalan mendekati Takao yang terdiam, dan melihat gadis yang mendekatinya.

"Dan, kumohon. Takao Kazunari-kun. jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, matamu sangat hebat. tetapi, itu juga akan mendapatkan kelelahan berlebih," Sautnya tersenyum lebar, dan menepuk pipi Takao. kemudian, ia berjalan meninggalkan mereka tetapi. gadis ini langsung berbalik dan melihat Midorima dan Takao yang menatapnya.

"Jaa, semoga kita bertemu di lain waktu. Midorima Shintarou-san, Takao Kazunari-kun,"

\--

Kau datang saat kurang tepat waktunya, bunyi peluit terdengar bertanda permainan sudah di mulai 4 menit lalu. wasit melempar bola ke udara, manikmu melirik ke arah samping, Midorima sedang melihat ke arah lapangan juga, bersama Mezumi. point 8 untuk Toou dan 4 untuk seirin, bola melambung dan membentur ring Toou, dan di ambil wakamatsu mendribel bola tersebut sampai wilayah seirin, kemudian ia oper bola tersebut ke Imayoshi. yang dekat dengan ring milik seirin, tetapi dihalangi oleh Izuki, tetapi Imayoshi menggunakan double clutch dan mencetak dua point.

"Midorima-san, permainannya bagaimana?" tanpa salam apapun, kau langsung bertanya, Midorima melirikmu.

"Kau terlambat empat menit, seirin lengah dalam permainan awal. mereka berencana mengambil point lebih banyak sebelum Aomine datang. tanpa menyadari bahwa pemain lainnya juga punya bakat," jawabnya juga, Mezumi hanya sweatdrop mendengar obrolan kalian. tanpa salam, kalian memang mengerikan batin Mezumi. melihat dirimu dan Midorima,

"Kau benar juga, Midorima-san. Ngomong-ngomong pemain bernama Imayoshi itu, hebat juga. dia bermain selalu berpikir, pantas sekali untuk kapten." ucapmu menunjuk Imayoshi, tanpa dosa.

"Uh iya, kau benar. pemain lainnya, selain dia juga sangat hebat."

"Yaa, ku dengar pemainnya memasukan bola sampai 100 point, lebih. apa menurutmu Seirin menang, Midorima-kun, Reki-kun?"

"Sepertinya mereka... Seirin akan kalah,"

Kau langsung menjawab pertayaan Mezumi, dia tersentak mendengarnya. Apalagi, Midorima melihat dirimu,

"Kenapa kau bilang seperti itu, Reki-kun?!"

Kau tidak menjawab, karena fokus dalam pertandingan. Dimana Sakurai melakukan three point, tapi gagal melakukannya. Toou mendapatkan rebound dan mendapatkan dua point, walau kakakmu menghadang bola tersebut, tetapi tidak berhasil. dirimu mendecih melihat gaya permainan Toou,

"Toou melakukan permainan induvidual, tetapi menghasilkan kerja sama. Walau tidak seperti seirin," ujarmu lagi, Midorima masih terdiam masih fokus pada lapanhan.

"Yaa, permainan Toou lebih induvidualis. kebalikan dari Seirin yang melakukan kerja sama team, kau lihat Izuki-san, dia juga sebenarnya bisa melakukan three point, tetapi dia terlalu mengandalkan Hyuga-san." ucap Mezumi melihat Izuki yang lepas dari hadangan Imayoshi, berkat Kagami. kemudian, Hyuga mencetak angka tiga point.

Wakamatasu mengoper bola tersebut, ke arah Imayoshi. lalu berlari menjauh Imayoshi, yang sekarang di jaga oleh Izuki. kemudian, ia melakukan Long pass, ke Wakamatsu. kemudian, berlari ke wilayah seirin.

"Cihh, licik juga pemikirannya. Imayoshi, setelah ini Wakamatsu akan melakukan shoot. dan, Kuroko-kun dia akan menahan shoot tersebut, kau tau hasilnyakan? , Kuroko-kun akan gagal dan Kagami-kun yang menahannya." tebak Mezumi, benar saja ungkapan gadis ini. terjadi, seperti analisanya, tetapi. Kuroko gagal untuk menahan bola tersebut, Kagami melompat menahan shoot dari Wakamatsu.

"Kakinya, dia bisa melompat dengan jangkauan tinggi. lebih tepatnya kaki kanannya, bisa melebih lompatan dari yang lainnya." ucapmu melihat Kagami berhasil menahan bola tersebut. kalian bertiga fokus pada permainan di lapangan, sebelum suara menyauti kalian.

"Ehh, Midorimacchi?, Mezumicchi?"

Kau, Midorima dan Mezumi menoleh melihat pemuda bersurai kuning, dengan gadis memakai pakain sekolah. kau langsung keringat dingin, melihat perempuan itu. dia menyeringai kecil melihat dirimu, gadis bersurai coklat itu melambaikan tangan ke arah Mezumi dengan senyum tipis.

'Gyaaa!, Heika... dia ada di sini!, ahhh!! Matilah aku!!' pekikmu dalam hati, tenang. Rea, kau tidak apa-apa. batinmu menyemangatinya, kemudian berpura-pura fokus pada pertandingan lagi. maniknya membulat melihat nilai yang diemban Toou dan Seirin,

"Kise, kenapa kau tau ini. Diriku 'nodayo!" ucap Midorima menatap Kise.

"Kau bodoh ya. Midorimacchi, kacamata itu memalukan, lebih baik lepaskan saja. Benar bukan, Shizucchi?" ucap Kise, Mezumi tertawa mendengar ungkapan Kise,

"Apa?!" seru Midorima tidak terima, Shizu langsung menahan tangannya, dengan bahu Kise.

"Yaa, kau benar. Midorima, apa itu lucky itemmu?" tanya Shizu menunjuk kotak itu.

"Oha-Asa bilang, hari ini cancer harus membawa kotak ini. 'Nodayo, kalau tidak tembakannya, akan melesat 1cm." jawab Mezumi meragakan tingkah Midorima, Kise dan Shizu tertawa melihat tingkah Mezumi.

"Oii, Mezumi!" seru Midorima, kau menghela nafas kecil. Astaga, sebenarnya kau ingin tertawa karena tingkah mezumi tetapi, bagaimana harus mempertahankan identitas mu dari Mezumi, dan Shizu. Ralat, Shizu sudah mengetahui kau sedang menyamar.

"Begitukah, ngomong-ngomong, Midorimacchi tumben sekali, kau menonton?" tanya Kise lagi,

"Kebetulan aku dan Mezumi lewat kemari, Kise. jangan berbicara yang bukan-bukan ," kau mendengus kecil, bohong sekali. pikirmu melihat Midorima,

"Hehh, bukannya. kita memang merencanakan menonton dari kemarin, malam. Ne, Midorima-kun?" kau menahan tawa mendengar ucapan Mezumi, sial. sifat tsundere Midorima memang sudah melekat,

"Midorimacchi, kau memang tsundere. Ohh, siapa perempuan itu-ssu?" tanya Kise lagi, dia menunjuk dirimu. kau langsung berakting, sudut bibirmu membentuk senyum malas.

"Boku wa Reki, yorushiku. Aku dan sepupuku kemari, dan tidak sengaja bertemu mereka berdua." dustamu, Shizu semakin menyeringai lebar dan kau melihat seringai itu. keringat dingin menjulur di bakang lehermu, ahh! Setahun lalu, saat musim dingin. kau ketahuan olehnya dan Mayura, sekarang terulang lagi.

"Ahh, begitukah. Namaku Kise Ryota dan sebelahku, Shizu Heika. salam kenal juga," sapa Kise tersenyum, kau mengangguk kecil.

"Jadi bagaimana permainannya, Midorimacchi?"

"Tidak ada istimewa, permainan konyol. Apalagi, Aomine tidak ikut bermain,"

"Ehh, kenapa begitu-ssu?, padahal Aominecchi tidak bermain."

"Kise-kun, kau lupa Satsuki-chan juga menjadi menajer mereka,"

"Ehh?"

"Kau bodoh sekali, Kise. Saat di teikou, kau dan Midorima, tidak kalian dan Kisedai lainnya tertolong, karena dirinya. misalnya, kau melawan Too, berhati-hatilah."

Kau menyetujui ungkapan Shizu dan Mezumi, benar. apalagi, di sana ada Momoi yang memiliki analisa yang bukan main, strategi, perkembangan, dan daya pemain... Semua hal, itu Momoi bisa melakukannya. Seperti informan yang handal,

"Satsuki memang menyukai Kuroko, tetapi. Bagaimana dia tidak melawan Kuroko serius. Bukan begitu Kise, Midorima. Yume?" tanya Shizu melihat Momoi, kau hal itu. dirimu tau, Momoi Satsuki memang menyukai Kuroko. kau diberikan tahu oleh Momoi , dirimu mengenal karena teman-teman kecilmu juga, dekat dengan Momoi.

"Ehh, yang benar?" saut Midorima menatap Kise, Shizu, dan Mezumi polos.

"Hiehh, Midorimacchi/kun/. Kau tidak tau?!" ucap Kise dan Mezumi menunjuk Midorima, Shizu menggeleng kecil melihat Midorima yang tidak peka.

"Satsuki suka dengan Kuroko, sudah lama. Yaa walau, takdirnya bukan dengan Kuroko sih." ucap Shizu tersenyum kecil, kemudian melirikmu yang sedang fokus.

"Yaa, kalau begitu tidak usah dikhawatirkan. Kuroko tidak mau Momoi bermain setengah-setengah, pemain lainnya juga punya semangat." ucap Midorima,

"Ehh?" saut Kise bingung.

"Aku juga sama pemikiran, dengan Midorima-san. Kuroko-san juga memiliki semangat untuk menenangkan, sama halnya teamnya Momoi-san. Kise-kun, apalagi Momoi-san. Dia terus menatap pemain Seirin, seperti merencanakan sesuatu." sautmu dari tadi diam,

"Begitukah, kalau ada Reacchi. Team Seirin akan menandingi team Momoicchi," ucap Kise lagi, kau terdiam tanpa menyauti. memang , kau tidak mengontrol team Seirin, tetapi Aida sering memberimu perkembangan team dan berdiskusi strategi.

"Yaa, hanya gadis itu yang bisa menandingi Momoi. selain, Shizu dan Mezumi. tidak, selain teman-teman lainnya." ucap Midorima menatap Shizu dan Mezumi, yang sedang fokus dalam pertandingan. Kedua pasang manik gadis berbeda warna surai itu melihat gerak, dan daya pemain lawan.

"Kau benar, aku dengar dari Kurokocchi dan Kagamicchi. Reacchi sedang masa studi banding, karena Ibu dari Reacchi dan Kagamicchi ada masalah. Di amerika," ucap Kise lagi, sambil bergaya kecil.

"Mezumi, menurutmu bagaimana tentang analisa Rea. dulu saat di musim dingin lalu, untuk mengalahkan kami. Kisedai, menggunakan analisanya?, menurut bagaimana sebandingkah dengan Momoi." tanya Midorima menatap Mezumi yang menoleh kecil ke arahnya, kemudian. wajahnya serius,

"Maa, aku tidak bisa bayangkan analisa Satsuki-chan, dengan Rea. tetapi, Rea pernah memberitahukanku di Amerika. dia dilatih langsung oleh seseorang. Permainan, strategi dan semua tentang basket diajarkan oleh orang itu, aku tidak tau. bagaimana nasib Satsuki-chan dan Rea, kalau mereka mengeluarkan stragetis pertandingan mereka, apalagi Aida-senpai juga memiliki daya analisa yang hampir menyamai Satsuki dan Rea," jawab Mezumi menatap Momoi dan Aida,

"Dari ahlinya langsung-ssu, Reacchi hebat. Dia juga merencanakan Kagamicchi menghancurkan ring untuk membuat pelatihku marah besar," kau langsung mendengus mendengar ucapan Kise, salahkan pelatihnya yang kurang ajar karena meremehkan Seirin.

Kau memfokuskan kembali kepada pertandingan, Izuki mencuri bola dari Sakurai. dia langsung mengoper bola ke Kagami, tetapi sialnya Kagami dihadang oleh pemain Toou, Kagami berniat melakukan three point, tetapi. Kau yakin, kakakmu melakukan alley-opp. tetapi, kau yakini lagi Momoi mengetahui hal tersebut.

"Three... Tunggu, dia melakukan..."

"Alley-opp sendirian."

 _To Be Continue!_

 _[a/n] : Yahooo!! Asia kembali lagi membawa cerita ini, terimakasih sudah menunggu happy reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

"Three... Tunggu, dia melakukan..."

"Alley-opp sendirian."

Ucap Kise dan Midorima melihat Kagami, yang sedang melakukan alley-opp. tetapi, berhasil dihadang oleh pemain too lainnya. menghasilkan rebound, bola tersebut diambil oleh pemain Too, kemudian ingin di pass olehnya. tetapi berhasil dicuri oleh Mitobe, ia ingin melakukan hook-shoot tetapi dihadang Wakamatsu lagi.

Kapten seirin ini langsung menggukan three point. Fake, ya. Hyuga tidak melakukan three point, tetapi hanya tipuan untuk menggertak. kau, Shizu dan Mezumi dan Momoi tau, setelah ini, Sakurai akan menghadang Hyuga yang melakukan fake. Dan, hasil fake tersebut...

"Dia melakukan fake, apa itu berhasil?" tanya Kise melihat Hyuga,

"Iie, dia tidak akan berhasil. Kapten seirin akan gagal. Sesuai rencana Momoi-san," jawabmu fokus, benar saja. Hyuga berhasil menggagalkan fake itu,

"Momoi menganalisa data yang tidak memiliki data, biasanya orang yang tidak memiliki data. Tidak bisa untuk melawannya, tetapi hanya Momoi yang bisa melakukan hal itu dan membaca lawannya yang berkembang." ungkap Midorima diikuti anggukan setuju dari Mezumi,

"Yaa, kau benar. Midorima, lihat saja. Izuki-senpai, dia akan mendapatkan oper dari Hyuga-senpai, setelah itu dikembalikan bola tersebut, tetapi si surai coklat itu. Sakurai menghadang mereka, tetapi Kuroko-san. Langsung melakukam screen pada Sakurai, see?" semua ungkapan dirimu benar, menunjuk apa yang terjadi sekarang. Sakurai menghadang Izuki dan Hyuga agar mereka tidak bisa mengoper, bola tersebut. dan, Kuroko langsung melakukan screen,

"Setalah, itu Hyuga-san memberikan bola ke Kagami. dia akan melakukan dunk, semua itu sudah terbaca oleh Momoi, juga..." ucapmu lagi, setalah kau bicara tersebut. Hyuga mengoper bola ke Kagami, dan kakakmu langsung melakukan dunk. 21 point untuk Seirin dan 25 untuk Toou, setelah itu. suara peluit bertanda quaters pertama selesai,

"Tepat, kau bisa menganalisa seperti itu ya. Reki-san?" tanya Kise melihatmu, yang sedang menatap kedua pasangan di depanmu.

"Itu strategi yang selalu dipikir matang, oleh pemikir handal. Seperti Momoi, aku hanya menebak. tidak menganalisa, daya analasiku. strategiku. mungkin, tidak sebanding oleh Momoi," ucapmu datar, Shizu melihatmu langsung menyeringai kecil. dia tau, otakmu sekarang banyak strategis untuk pembalasan di pertandingan winter cup. Dia juga sudah tau, bahwa Rea sudah menebak kalau teamnya akan kalah.

"Hehh, kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu-ssu?!" tanya Kise lagi, kau menggeleng kepala kecil. Kemudian, dirimu langsung membalikan tubuhmu untuk berjalan ke pintu keluar.

"Tidak ada, aku ingin keluar membeli minuman. di sini panas sekali, hawanya tidak enak." ungkapmu jujur, karena melihat Shizu yang menyeringai. panas karena dirinya tau, apa yang dipikirkan Shizu, yaitu.

'Rea, sepulang ini. kau harus menjelaskan padaku, dan kau harus mentraktirku, ne. Gami?'. di balik mata jade Shizu,

"Ehh, tapi pertandingan dimulai sebentar lagi." ucap Mezumi, kau langsung menoleh kepalamu.

"Baiklah, pas babak keempat. Aku akan balik, di sini. Dan, Kise-san, tenang saja. Aku tidak tersesat," ujarmu menabak pembicaraan Kise, yang ingin bilang. Kemudian, melangkah pergi keluar.

"Maa, dia dingin sekali-ssu!"

"Kau tau, Heika menakutkan sekali. Kana,"

Kau pundung di samping pepohonan, hawa suram keluar dari tubuhmu. Setelah menelphone ibumu, kau langsung dihubungi oleh Mayura. dia hanya tertawa kecil, mendengar ucapan dan mengadu karena identitas mu ketahuan oleh Shizu. kalau Mayura, sudah tau rencanamu sejak awal menginjak di jepang dua minggu lalu,

"Baiklah, Rea-chan. Kita langsung intinya, apa Daiki sangat kuat sekali, sampai kau bilang Seirin kalah?" tanya Mayura, suara lembutnya mengalun seperti angin musim panas yang ingin datang ini.

"Tidak, dia belum masuk. Mungkin, babak kedua atau ketiga dia akan masuk, kau tau. Satsuki, dia juga ada di sana, makanya team ini. lebih ketat daripada team Toou tahun lalu," jawab mu sebelum menenggak minuman kaleng.

"Hooh, kau bilang seperti itu. Berarti permainan itu, sangat ketat sekali. Rea, apa kau menyesal tidak langsung masuk, dan menyusun strategi untuk mereka bersama Aida-san?" kau menggeleng kecil, seraya berkata :

"Iie, aku tidak menyesal sama sekali. semisalnya, kami kalah pertandingan ini dan pertandingan selanjutnya di interhigh. Menurutku lebih baik, karena kekuataan Seirin dengan Atsushi dan Akashi. belum sebanding," ucapmu, suara kekehan kecil terdengar dari ponselmu.

"Maa, kau bilang seperti itu. berarti Rea sudah yakin, musim dingin nanti. Di winter-cup, Seirin akan menang?" tanya Mayura lagi, kau tersenyum lebar di bibir tipismu.

"Iie, bukan akan. Tapi, pasti!" jawabmu dengan yakin,

Percakapan kalian sampai 10 menit lebih, karena berbicara tentang perkembangan pemain Rakuzan. kau mendengar secara teliti ucapan Mayura, mencatat ucapan yang menurutmu penting. mungkin, beberapa minggu sebelum bertanding final winter-cup. kau akan ke Kyoto untuk melihat team Rakuzan, secara detail.

Kau menghela nafas kecil, berjalan memasuki area gedung. dan, berjalan ke dalam gedung untuk melihat stadion yang kau tinggal tadi. manikmu melihat television plasma yang menayangkan pertandingan. dirimu melihat Kagami yang digantikan Koganei, yang kau yakini sudah mencapai batasnya. tanpa sadari, seseorang sedang berjalan ke arahmu yang sedang fokus dengan televison tersebut.

Bruk!

"Oii, jalan lihat-lihat. Maa, lepaskan kacamatamu!" serunya kesal, kau langsung melihat orang yang tidak sengaja dirimu tabrak. kau sekilas menyeringai melihat orang ini, ya yang kau tabrak adalah Aomine Daiki. pemain ace dari Too, dan salah satu dari Kiseki no Sedai.

"Ano, Gomenne. aku tidak sengaja, sungguh." ucapmu melepaskan kacamata tersebut, menatap pemuda ini bersalah. Dan menunduk meminta maaf,

"Ba-baiklah, aku maafkan. lain kali berhati-hatilah," ujarnya lagi, kau mengangguk kecil. kemudian, memiringkan kepala.

"Etto, Aomine-san. Kenapa kau ada di sini?, ohh!, aku yakin kau akan datang tiba-tiba di tengah pertandingan. Yaa?" dia menatap dirimu yang menyeringai kecil, kemudian menoleh kepalanya ke arah lain.

"Tch. Bukan urusanmu," ucapnya berjalan meninggalkan mu, kau langsung tertawa kecil melihat Aomine yang cuek.

"Sepuaslah bermain, Aomine Daiki. winter-cup nanti, aku... Tidak.. Team Seirin, akan membuatmu terjatuh. dan tersadar, kalau basket. tidak bisa dimainkan sendiri,"

Bersambung!


	4. Chapter 4

"Hallo, Taiga-nii?"

Kau mendapatkan panggilan dari kakakmu, Dia seperti terdengar putus asa, dirimu tau. kalau Aomine masuk dalam waktu yang tidak tepat, apalagi kaki Kagami sedang cedera. permainannya tidak stabil,

"Rea. Apa aku bisa menang?. Aomine... dia datang pada waktu tidak tepat," kau tersenyum sedih mendengar pertanyaan kakakmu, dia bertanya tanpa basa-basi lagi. sudah dirimu duga, kalau dia... Aomine pasti akan masuk pertandingan.

"Aku tidak tau, Niichan. kau tau, aku tidak bisa menonton pertandingan, karena masih ada di Amerika. tetapi, aku yakin. kau, Tetsuya-kun dan yang lainnya, bisa menenangkan permainan ini!" dustamu dan sedikit memberi semangat, kepada kakakmu.

"Yaa, kalau kau berkata seperti itu. aku yakin akan menenangkan dan mengalahkan Aomine itu!"

Kau tersenyum miris mendengarnya, astaga. kau ingin muncul di antara Seirin dan menyemangati mereka, tetapi ini sulit. apalagi, kau harus bertahankan identitasmu.

"Ganberru, Taiga-nii!" ucapmu dengan nada bersemangat, kemudian ia menyeru setelah seruan mu. Dia langsung memutuskan panggilanmu,

"Taiga, gomenne." sautmu kecil, kau langsung berjalan dengan firasat yang tidak enak. seperti ada hujan deras yang akan melanda stadion ini.

Aku berjalan dengan perasaan yang tidak enak, kaki Taiga... cedera, semenjak melawan Shintarou. ahh! Aku mengacak wajahku, bagaimana ini! Aku cemas sekali, aku ingin memberi tip lebih banyak, agar tekanan cederanya tidak terlalu parah. sabar-sabar, Rea.

Bruk!

Ahhh!! Berapa kali, aku tertabrak orang. kenapa hari ini, aku langganan menabrak orang sih?! kenapa! aku langsung mendengak kepalaku dan melihat siapa lagi, yang menabrak diriku. Tunggu... Merah... Bercabang...

"Ahh-, Omae Daijoubu ka?"

Taiga-nii?!!

Aku melebarkan manikku, astaga bagaimana ini! Aku menarik nafas dalam, tersenyum jengkel berakting bahwa aku adalah bukan diriku,

"Tidak, aku tidak baik-baik saja. matamu tak kau pakai, hah?!" tanyaku balik, aku sudah mengutuk diriku sendiri berkata kurang ajar pada kakakku ini.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja." jawabnya, aku mendecih kesal pada Taiga. walau sebenarnya, mendecih sebal karena aktingku ini. huaah, aku merindukan kakakku, dan juga semua teman-temanku!

"Kagami-kun. seharusnya, kau lihat jalan."

Aku menoleh ke arah asal suara tersebut, irisku melihat Tetsuya-kun yang menatapku dengan datar. Tanganku gemetar mengambil uluran tangan Taiga lalu beranjak dari dudukku, aku sedikit meringis saat kakiku yakin sedikit terkilir.

"Hei, apa kakimu terkilir?"

Aku menggeleng pelan saat Taiga mendengar ringisanku dan juga aku berdiri sedikit gemetar. Diriku membalikkan badan lalu mengangkat tanganku, untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Fokuslah pada pada pertandingan kalian, semangat jangan sampai ada hujan di tengah pertandingan."

"Moshi-moshi, Kana."

Mezumi langsung menoleh mendengar Shizu mendapatkan panggilan, dari Mayura. tumben sekali, dia menelphone seperti ini. Mezumi langsung ditarik oleh Shizu, tetapi tangan Shizu ditahan oleh Kise.

"Ehh, Shizucchi. Mau kemana?" tanya Kise sambil menatap Shizu, gadis ini menghela nafas kecil. Kemudian, ia memperlihatkan ponselnya di layar ponsel tersebut tertulis, nama Mayura.

"Kana, dia menelphoneku. kalau pertandingan selesai, aku akan menunggumu di pintu keluar, Kise." jawab Shizu, Kise mengembung pipinya.

"Apa kau tidak penasaran, siapa yang menang atau yang kalah." Shizu hanya mendengus pelan sambil meninju pelan tangan Kise.

"Sudah tidak lagi, kau pasti tau. siapa yang menang, Kise. Maa, yasudahlah. Aku pergi dulu, jaa~" pamit Shizu meninggalkan Kise dan Midorima, berdua.

"Midorima-kun, aku pergi dulu ya. Awas lucky itemmu bisa saja terjatuh, dan mengganggu pertandingan. Aku tunggu di pintu keluar juga ya, Midorima-kun~" ejek Mezumi tersenyum jail, Midorima hanya mendengus kesal.

"Mana bisa 'nodayo!, kau jangan berkata macam-macam!" ucap Midorima, Mezumi hanya tertawa pelan. Ia membalikan tubuhnya sambil mengakat tangannya untuk bertanda bahwa meninggalkan dua orang ini.

"Jaa, Kise-kun. Midorima-kun," seruan Mezumi itu terdengar ujung koridor, Kise masih mengembung pipinya sambil memfokuskan pandangan pada lapangan, ya ini babak akhir. tetapi, Reki bisa dibilang dirimu, belum menampilkan hidungnya. katanya, kau akan masuk pada quarters kedua atau ketiga. tetapi, tidak masuk sama sekali. Ini sudah quarters keempat, dan waktu sedikit lagi akan habis.

"Midorimacchi. Reki-san, dia belum datang juga 'ssu? Padahal pertandingan segera habis." tanya Kise melirik Midorima,

"Mungkin, dia tersesat 'nodayo." jawab Midorima tidak peduli, sebenarnya juga heran. kenapa dirimu belum datang, salahkan saja. Sifat tsunderenya, yang tidak mau mengakui hal tersebut.

"Yo," sapa seseorang sebelum Kise mengangkat suaranya, dia menoleh melihat dirimu bersama seseorang pemuda. Pemuda bermanik crimson dengan surai raven, iris Kise melihat tangannya dirangkul olehmu.

"Isaocchi!" seru Kise melihat pemuda tersebut, Isao yang memakai kaos lengan pendek dengan blazer, dengan celana sedengkul menatapnya heran. Midorima juga tersentak melihat Isao,

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu Ryota, Shintarou?" tanya Isao terheran-heran,

"Reki-san, Isaocchi. Kalian berpacaran?" tanya Kise menunjuk genggamanmu bersama dengan Isao,

Isao tertawa misterius membuat Kise meminta penjelasaan. dan kau menggeleng kepala pelan. sambil melepaskan genggamanmu, setelah itu berjalan ke arah Midorima.

"Bagaimana kondisi pertandingan, Midorima-san?" tanyamu pelan, melihat lapangan dengan intens. Aomine merebut bola, dan mencetak angka dengan menghilangkan keseimbangan.

"Aomine, dia keluar pada tidak waktunya. Lihat Kagami dan Kuroko. Mereka tidak berkutik sama sekali," ujarnya lagi, kau mengangguk mengerti. memperhatikan permainan Aomine yang semakin menggila,

"Maa, Daiki. Dia memang tidak pernah berubah ya, aku ingin sekali menghajarnya. Bukan seperti itu, Reki?" tanya Isao yang melihat dirimu sedang mengepal tangan dengan kuat di balik kantung jaketmu, manik milikmu berkilat tajam sambil mengeluarkan seringaian di sudut bibirmu.

"Ya, bukan hanya menghajar saja. Dan, juga bukan ungkapan 'ingin' tapi 'pasti' kuhancurkan Aomine Daiki dengan tanganku, nanti." jawabmu menatap team Seirin dengan suara dingin dan menusuk.

Suara peluit menandakan permaian berakhir, Kise dan Midorima terdiam melihat hawa darimu. Ya, hawa yang tidak asing dalam benak mereka. Kau berjalan meninggalkan Isao, Kise dan Midorima. Sekilas dirimu melihat teammu lagi, dengan perasaan bercampur aduk.

Tanganmu melepaskan kacamata hitam dan membuka penutup kepala yang kau pakai, berjalan ke kamar mandi. dadamu sesak melihat teman-teman, kakak kelas, dan kakakmu. yang menangis saat keluar dari lapangan tadi, Isao melihat dirimu yang sedang menahan tangis.

"Rea..."

Dugaanmu benar, semuanya benar sudah kau prediksi itu. pasti akan benar, dirimu mendecih pelan saat air mata mengalir di pipi. Kalau sudah kau prediksikan kenapa, rasa sakit ini sulit ditahan, membayangkan mereka yang menangis karena kekalahan.

"Gomen... Gomenne, Aniki..." sautmu dengan nada bergetar, sial. Perasaan kekalahan teman-temamnu juga terasa di benakmu, kau menarik nafas panjang membuang perasaan itu jauh-jauh. Tetapi ...

Hasilnya kosong, kau tidak berhasil. Perasaanmu bercampur aduk, menyesal dan sedih karena tidak membantu mereka, lega karena teammu juga tidak akan melawan Murasakibara, dan Akashi di final nanti. Kalau mereka melawan pada saat ini, pasti juga hasilnya sama seperti ini. tanganmu mencengkram dadamu yang terasa sesak, sial. Perasaan Kagami pasti tersalurkan padamu, karena dia adalah kakakmu. Apalagi, dia satu darah denganmu.

Suara tangismu tertahan, karena kau tidak ingin mendengar. dirimu mengambil sapu tanganmu menghapus air mata yang jatuh di pipi, suara ringtone ponselmu terdengar. Kau langsung mengambil nafas panjang, dan berusaha suaramu agar tidak bergetar.

"Moshi-moshi, Taiga."

Sapamu dengan nada seperti biasa, tidak bergetar. suara hisakan kecil Kagami terdengar dari ponselmu, kau meringis mendengar hisakan tersebut. hatimu seperti tergores kembali mendengar suara tangis kakakmu,

"Taiga, ada apa?" Sautmu, helaan nafas panjang terdengar dari ponselmu lagi.

"Rea, Seirin... Kalah," ujarnya bergetar, kau terdiam sangat lama. Air matamu kembali mengalir dengan mulusnya ke pipi. Kau sudah tau, tetapi kau tidak bisa tahan mendengar suara kakakmu yang bergetar penuh frustasi, seperti itu.

"Be-benarkah?" tanyamu dengan nada bergetar, kau harap bahwa suara getaran ini diduga oleh kakakmu sebagai suara tersentak.

"Yaa, dan sepertinya kerja sama tim itu tidak mampu mengalahkan Kiseki no Sedai."

Bersambung!

[a/n] : Up-Up!

Sankyuu!


	5. Chapter 5

"Wakatta... aku mengerti apa kau maksud, Anija."

Katamu setelah mendengar ucapan kakakmu, Kemudian, panggilan dimatikan oleh Kagami. Kau menghela nafas pelan karena mengerti ucapan kakakmu. Dirimu menghapus air matamu, dan membasuh wajah untuk menghilangkan bekas airmata di pipimu.

"Hah-hah, Kagami-chan!" seruan itu mengintrupsimu, kau langsung menoleh melihat Yuu yang membawa beberapa kantung plastik. Dirimu yakini, berisi bahan-bahan makanan untuk di apartement nanti. Yaa, Yuu tinggal sendirian karena kedua orang tuanya, berada di Akita.

"Yuu," sautmu dengan nada tenang, dia langsung berjalan cepat mendekatimu. Kemudian, ia memelukmu berusaha menenangkan dirimu, kau membalas pelukan tersebut dan bertanya ;

"Yuu... Apa pilihanku salah?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau sudah mendapatkan pilihan yang terbaik, Rea-chan."

"Begitukah, Seirin kalah."

Suara Mayura terdengar kecewa, dari ponsel berwarna abu-abu ini. Shizu mengangguk kecil, dengan meminum jus jeruk. Dia sudah membaca kalau permainan Seirin dan Toou, sudah sangat berbeda jauh.

"Perbandingannya, 50 : 25." ujar Shizu memberitahu melalui email yang ia kirim beberapa menit yang lalu,

"Yaa, daya stamina. Dan, gaya permainan masih 25% di bawah dari Too." ungkap Mayura dengan suara yang tenang di ujung sana. Ia mengagguk menyetujui ucapan Mayura. Shizu menarik kertas dari meja, dan mencoret kembali pada kertas yang tertempel di meja.

"Hasil didikan, Aida-san juga ketat dan seperti biasanya. dia melakukan latihan fisik, daya tahan dan permainan." ungkap Shizu masih mencoret kertas tersebut, pensil tersebut menggambar orang bertubuh tinggi dan juga garis yang kemudian ditaruh oleh angka-angka. yang kurang dimengerti oleh orang awam,

Angka tersebut tergaris di dada, kaki, dan tangan. "Hmm, begitukah. Berarti kurang sedikit taktik saja? Sepertinya tidak ya." ujar Mayura meminum teh hangat di gelas,

"Mungkin bisa dibilang stamina, dan daya pertahanan mereka kurang. Lagipula Rea sudah mengetahui senjata kakaknya kan?" jeda Shizu menaruh penanya di atas meja, "Dan, Lagipula sih Hati besi akan kembali akan pasti membuat Seirin lebih kuat lagi."

"A-Ahh, kau benar pasti Rea akan menjadikan kartu andalan Seirin. Di musim dingin nanti sepertinya, bukan hanya dia saja. Semua anggota Seirin akan menjadi kuat seiring liburan musim panas dan gugur, apalagi akan turun di lapangan setelah cedera."

Shizu langsung menatap keluar jendela cafe, manik jadenya melihat dirimu yang sedang mendribble bola. Dirimu dengan mudah mencetak angka dengan three point. Ia melihat Aomine memasuki lapangan dipakai oleh dirimu, kemudian mengajakmu one-on-one.

"Yaa, kuyakin. Rea, mengetahui hal tersebut. Tinggal menguatkan saja, team ini. Oh iya, Kana. Aomine itu idiot ya?"

"Ehh?"

Suara ring terdengar di telingamu, kau mengambil bola yang terjatuh dari ring. Kemudian, dirimu mendribble bola tersebut dan, membayangkan seseorang sedang menahan gerakanmu.

Dengan cepat, kau memundurkan kakimu beberapa langkah. dan, melompat untuk memasukan bola tersebut. Bola oranye itu masuk dengan mulusnya, kau tersenyum puas saat melihat bola masuk ke dalam ring. Bola itu tersebut menggelinding ke kaki seseorang,

"Hehh, ternyata kau bisa bermain basket ya?" sautan itu mengintrupsi dirimu, yang ingin mengambil bola tersebut. Kau langsung menoleh ke belakang, melihat pemuda bersurai navy blue yang menyeringai kecil.

"Tentu saja, semua orang bisa bermain basket." ujarmu dengan nada tenang, sudut bibir milikmu tidak membentuk lekungan sama sekali. Aomine mendribble bola lalu melemparkan itu ke dalam ring, dengan mudahnya. bola oranye menggelinding ke arah dirimu,

Dukk! Dukk! Dukk!

Kau mengambil bola tersebut dan mendribble, Aomine menyiapkan posisi merebut bola yang kau pegang.

"Apa maumu?" tanyamu sedang mempertahankan bola, yang ingin direbut oleh Aomine.

"Tentu saja, mengajak One-on-One." dia langsung men-steal bola dengan mudahnya. Lalu, kau mendiami orang dim ini untuk memasukan bola ke ring. tak peduli, pada Aomine yang menyeringai puas.

"Maaf, aku tidak berniat bertanding orang seperti dirimu." ujarmu sarkastik, kau mengambil kacamatamu. dan, memakai penutup kepala dari hoddiemu. kemudian, berjalan mengambil bola yang bergelinding di bawah ring.

"Bilang saja, kau tidak bisa menang melawanku." kau terdiam melihat seringaian Aomine, kau mendribble bola dengan santai.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau menahan bolaku ini?" tanyamu menyiapkan lemparan bola ke dalam ring,

"Tentu saja," ujarnya penuh percaya diri, kau menyeringai lebar. Kedua tanganmu mendorong bola itu dengan kuat ke lantai lapangan, membuat bola oranye itu memantul kuat. Aomine mencoba menahan bola yang melesat ke arah ring, tetapi beberapa detik bola itu tak bisa menyentuh tangannya karena menembus dengan cepat, kemudian bola oranye itu masuk ke dalam rink dengan mulusnya.

Srakk! Dukk! Dukk!

"Kau terlahir di basket jalanan, akupun seperti itu. jadi jangan menyombongkan diri, aku ingin muntah mendengar ucapanmu itu. yang bisa mengalahkanmu adalah dirimu? Bodoh. kau terlalu banyak makanan junk food ya?" ungkapmu saskastis. dia menatapmu tajam, melihat seringaianmu.

"Kau..."

"Yo, sudah lama tak jumpa. Aomine, gaya permainanmu bagus sekali." suara itu mengintrupsi dirimu, dan Aomine. kau menoleh melihat Shizu, yang tersenyum kecil.

"Kau darimana saja, Heika. aku lelah menunggumu," ujarmu sambil menatap Shizu, dengan tatapan mengantuk.

"Heika, kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya Aomine, Shizu menghela nafas pelan. lalu menunjuk sebuah caffe kecil di seberang jalan.

"Aku makan malam di sana, kau sendiri bagaimana? bukannya kau harus pulang. Aomine, sebelum Satsuki mencarimu." tanya Shizu balik, Aomine mendecih pelan.

"Tch, Satsuki itu bukan ibuku. jadi terserah diriku ingin pulang kapan," jawab Aomine, bola oranye itu menggelinding ke arah Shizu. lalu mengambilnya,

"Hmm. Gami, kau harus pulang ke rumah bukan?" kau mengangguk kecil, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Aomine dan Shizu. sebelum itu, kau melirik ke arah Aomine.

"Ahh... kau benar! Daiki, sampai jumpa di pertandingan masuk nanti. Jangan sampai kalah ya melawan Kise, okay?~" ujarmu sambil mengankat tangan sebagai tanda pamit, Aomine menoleh ke arah Shizu yang tersenyum penuh arti.

"Sepertinya, kau tau siapa dia 'kan? Jadinya aku tidak perlu memberitahukanmu, siapa yang sering menggunakan reflection seperti itu." ucap Shizu mengambil bola tersebut, kemudian mendribble bola tersebut.

"Kudengar dari Satsuki, kalau dia menjadi manager di Seirin. Kenapa tadi dia tidak berada di pertandingan?" tanya Aomine ingin mengambil bola dari tangan Shizu, gadis bersurai coklat muda ini menyeringai sambil mempertahankan bola di tangannya.

"Kau tidak diberitahu oleh Satsuki? ..." jeda Shizu heran, lalu ia menghela nafas pelan. "Dia mendapatkan studi banding, di Amerika. seminggu lalu baru kembali dari sana, Rea merahasiakan keberadaanya karena ingin melihat pertandingan mu dan strategi Satsuki."

Sambung Shizu sudah bebas dari Aomine, ia berlari ke arah ring dan ingin men-dunk bola tersebut. tetapi, Shizu berhenti saat Aomine ingin menahan bola oranye itu melompat. Untuk mengambil bola tersebut,

"Lengah." cicit Shizu menyeringai saat Aomine terkena lemparan tipuannya. lemparan kedua Shizu, dia berhasil memasukkan bola oranye itu ke ring.

"Sepertinya, gaya permainanku sedikit tumpul aku harus berlatih, hah... kau juga jangan lupa berlatih ya. Aomine," kata Shizu menepuk bahu Aomine, lalu berjalan meninggalkan pemuda itu. pamit,

"Sampai jumpa, Aomine."

\--

 _Bersambung!_

 _[a/n] ; Yosh, Otsukare! Jangan lupa favorite ya. Sankyuu._

 _sampai jumpa di chapter depan*_

 _\- asiatetsu_


End file.
